yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackwings0605/Archive
about the picture for Moray of Greed no one can say that Konami doesn't have a sense of humor now, cause that picture... it takes the cake, it is flat out FUNNY~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 04:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :*Bursts out Laughing... Toichi, Hell Collection Official is ALSO a funny looking card~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 06:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Dark Synchros I was thinking that too. Something similar to Obelisk the Tormentor (Effect Monster). Leaving "One Hundred-Eye Dragon" in its current state means it we won't be able to automatically draw-up list of Dark Synchros. Trying to get the page to reflect both versions would only cause other problems. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) duel hey can we duel i need to test out my blackwing deck --Blackwingggys 16:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ancient Gear It's "Statue". -- III 07:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) from lugia61617n about the orichalcos pic Look ,stop reverting the pic. a fan-made card is better than the anime version, right?! RE: Victim Counter Something is wrong on the main card page. It is still showing the version before yours with the site address plastered over the image. However, when you click the picture it goes to your image without the site address. Why isn't the page itself updating. The file name looks to be correct. Glittersword 02:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Savior Star Dragon = Majestic Star Dragon?? YES!! here! --Modo assalto 15:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) your page why don't you have any decks or stuff on your page. just saying Crystalbeastdeck09 15:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Toons? Hey, if you said that the Spirit monster are not an archetype, then what about the Toons, I mean they have the word "Toon" right next to the word "Effect", same with the spirit, having the word "Spirit" in its name, so, I think we should delete the "Toons" archetype Box.--33royward 10:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Flash Assailant *I see. However, the image you loaded has an error in it (it has an empty pixel). Danny Lilithborne 13:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) **Circled it for ya. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 13:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to add images properly. I was hoping you could correct the format for me. I was making a positive contribution after all and then you judge me. My Talk Page Thank you for reverting what the troll did.~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 01:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hey, just asking, where is the synchro cat page, when I type synchro cat, it just go to a forum?--33royward 11:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hi you like blackwings toBlackwingggys 14:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode 70 *I might do that tomorrow, it will give me something to do, unless someone beats me to it~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 00:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *ah ok, well in the morning i will take even better pictures.~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 06:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Token images I think we should stick with only official images for cards. So neither that nor the yugiohcardmaker ones should be used. For that particular example, we should go with either an image of its hologram form from the manga or a card image from a video game, if we can get one. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Card name Diva Adriana -- III 17:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) WC Games Right now I have 2005-2008 (minus 2007) and i dont have 2009 either. But I will get them and continue working on the Championship games as well as any other yugioh vg.--Rkdew0 15:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sherry image I see the newest version. It sometimes happens, that it'll display for some users and not others, depending on location. Or the issue might just be cache. have you tried refreshing or null editing the page? Deleting the older versions won't make a difference. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :If that doesn't work, if you resize the image wherever it appears (even by just 1px), it should force it to show the new version. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) hey if you run blackwings you will love this i just got off from the ANPR sneak peak and i got 3 fane the steel chain and 2 mistral the silver shield im putting them in my deck now i love this no rare blackwing tuner!!! but i wanted the Vaya but i didnt close though i only got a koaki meru gravirose Blackwingggys 02:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Stop it! Please stop removing all the pics I upload. Especially the one about Darksea Float. It's the real card I got from Ancient Prophecy. the scan may not have been perfect but it still looks better. Eh? I don't get it. what do you mean, wrong name? Can you stop? Could you stop deleting my Talk on "Colossal Fighter"? What if a user (a beginner) on Wikia doesn't know this? Even though it's obvious to most people, it's still helpful information. --002517 08:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) OK OK then, sorry, I shouldn't have used the word "never". I was meant to say "don't" or his effects will be no use. I'll move this to the "Tips:" section instead of "Talk". There are many people who know about "Remove from play" and "Graveyard", but they might not know what kinds of card effects there are that duelists use to stop your "Colossal Fighter", so I am just noting this down. --002517 02:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey have you seen my blackwing deck Blackwingggys 00:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) its going good so far Thank you. And yes, I'll try.PoirotH 03:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) My pleasure.PoirotH 11:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) 5d's monster pics from episode 74 how did u git thos monster pics from 5d's episode 74? - Macdaddyc Re: placido we have only assumed he was the spells and traps in ghost's deck he may have completely different spells and traps then ghost so shouldn't the spells and traps be removed from Placido's page Sammykill98 02:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Janime Yes, I am. o.o